You Belong Here
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: Based of off chapter 4 of "Water In The Brain". After what happened at lunch with James, Kendall believes that he's a freak and is not special. It's Logan's job to tell him otherwise.


**A/N: This is a one shot I came up with after a fight with my best friend and my BTAFFFF (you know who you are xD) comforting me. This is based off of Chapter 4 of my story "Water In The Brain". Read that first or you won't know what's going on. Enjoy. **

**You Belong Here**

It was the end of Kendall's first day at his new school and he was upset and hurt because of what James had said about him at lunch to say the least.

He knew that Carlos had told him not to worry about it and not to listen to what James had said, that it wasn't true. And he knew that it wasn't, but he couldn't help believing that the tall brunet was right, that he was just in fact a freak that had no friends.

After all that he had been through at his old school, he had lost his trust in people… well everyone except three people; his mom, Logan and Carlos. Even though he had only known the two boys for a few hours, he already considered them to be his friends.

After they had stood up for him in the classroom and again in the lunchroom, how could he not?

He didn't know what he would do without them already. If they hadn't been there to keep James from hurting him, he didn't know what he would've done without the two boys there.

He didn't understand what he did to make James hate him so much. Maybe it was because he was a little different? Or maybe it was because James didn't like that his friends were helping him? Or the the fact that maybe they were paying more attention to him than to James?

Probably the last one. But the others were good possibilities too.

He hadn't spoken to Logan or James since he and Carlos had returned to the cafeteria after their little talk out back by the track.

The shorter brunet had tried to talk to him many times but every time he did, Kendall would just turn away from him. He didn't understand why.

When Logan had started yelling at James it had scared him. It reminded him of his old school, of Ozzy. And he didn't want to remember that, he didn't want to remember that at all.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when he saw someone walking towards him.

He wasn't surprised to see who it was. Logan.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan said smiling at the blond.

"Hi," Kendall said looking at his lap, not meeting Logan's eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked the blond. Most of the students had already left for the day, so he and Kendall were alone out at the front of the school where Kendall had been waiting for his mom to pick him up before Logan had walked up to him.

"Waiting for my mom to come and get me," Kendall answered in a dead voice. "What're you doing here?"

"I was gonna walk home until I saw you seating out here by yourself. So I thought I would come and sit with you," Logan answered. "Plus I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Kendall said, finally meeting Logan's gaze. "What about?"

Logan took a deep breath to calm himself before he talked to Kendall about this. He did NOT need to get angry right now and take it out on Kendall.

"I'm sorry about what happened at lunch," Logan said putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"It's okay, Logan. Thank you by the way, for standing up for me," Kendall said smiling at him.

"You're very welcome, Kendall," Logan said, returning Kendall's smile. "James had no business calling you those names,"

Almost as quickly as Kendall's smile had come, it was gone and tears had filled his eyes.

"He was right though," Kendall managed to get out before he let out a sob.

Logan quickly engulfed Kendall in an embrace and let the boy sob into his shoulder. Logan felt the anger return towards his tall brunet friend. Why did he have to do that? He had no right calling Kendall those things, especially when he barely knew the blond at all.

"Ssh, Kendall, it's okay. You're okay," Logan whispered in the sobbing boy's ear as he rubbed a gentle hand up and down Kendall's back.

"W-Why am I-I s-such a f-freak?" Kendall sobbed into Logan's shoulder.

"You're not a freak, Kendall. You're just different, and being different means you're special," Logan said, lifting Kendall's chin so he could look into the blond boy's eyes.

"N-No, I-I'm not," Kendall whimpered.

Logan sighed. He knew that it was no use convincing Kendall that he was special. But he felt that he had to try.

"Kendall," Logan said sternly. "Listen to me. You are NOT a freak or a thing and you ARE special."

Kendall just broke down crying in Logan's arms again. No one had ever said that to him before… well except for his mom. But it wasn't the same as hearing it from Logan. Hearing Logan say it… it actually made him feel special… that he was worth something.

Five minutes later Kendall stopped crying altogether, but he didn't leave Logan's arms.

"Thank you, Logan," Kendall said with a smile.

"For what?" the brunet asked confused.

"For making me feel like I belong," Kendall answered.

"You're welcome, buddy," Logan said, returning the smile.

"Do you want to come over?" Kendall asked, seeing his mom had pulled up to the school.

"Of course," Logan said still smiling.

So maybe James made him feel bad about himself but he knew that Logan would always be there to make him feel better and help him out.


End file.
